The disclosure relates to a lighting device.
It is generally understood that insects, especially flying insects, are attracted to light having a peak wavelength in the ultraviolet band. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-224148 describes an example of a lighting device provided with an LED light source that includes a blue LED element that generates light with less ultraviolet rays. The lighting device attracts less insects as compared with a fluorescent lamp or the like. In addition to the LED light source, which is formed by a blue LED element and a yellow fluorescent body, the lighting device of the above publication include a red LED element that emits red light, which has a longer wavelength than 500 nm.
However, the above publication does not take into consideration color rendering (general color rendering index Ra), which is an index of how the color of an illuminated subject appears. In the above lighting device, the color of the illuminated subject may appear differently from its original color.